


Show Me Your Teeth

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [13]
Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Crack, Gen, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: The Vampire Diaries, Damon, toothache (nb: never seen the show, so i had to wiki this one!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Your Teeth

Damon had a toothache. This was no small matter.

His brother had little sympathy. "Been eating sugar addicts again, brother?" he teased.

Damon considered disemboweling the little shit, but moving took too much effort. He slapped a fresh icepack on his jaw and went back to scowling. Even that hurt, but he did have an image to maintain after all.

"You know," Elena said, surprising him. He growled, upset that his pain stopped him from hearing her approach. She looked unimpressed. "Apparently your whimpering is annoying everyone, so here." She tossed him a packet. He opened it, wincing at the pungent odour. "Cloves. They'll help with the pain until you can get to a dentist." With one last sharp look, she walked out again.

Damon cursed the world, and especially the part inside his mouth.

The cloves did help, though.


End file.
